darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New admin nom failure: what will it take?
Before you post, if you were not at COB #2, read the transcript. Then vote! And explain why you voted how you did! Show your work! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 01:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *I think a majority of the regular user votes and all admin votes should be "support" for a nomination to pass, but I know some people don't like the "all admins must vote support" thing, so I would like to propose the following: *#''Two admin oppose votes = nomination failed. This way one admin will not be able to "kill" a nomination. And; *#''The majority of the regular user (that have voted) should support the nomination.'' --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:32, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Per Jedimca0. for the time being I think this is the best way to go[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 19:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Ya, what Jedimca0 has said will work well for the site in its current state/size. Once we get to the point where we are much bigger, then I wouldn't be opposed to us revisiting this again to fit our, then, growing needs. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 17:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) **Likewise. In particular I would eventually like to see the number of admin oppose votes increased to three. Two could still be, or be seen as, cabalistic. (Madonna would like to remind everyone that There Is No Kabbalah.) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 19:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *Yet again I agree with Jedimca0 [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *See here Karohalva 02:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) **I see no flaw in Gonk's proposal for three admin oppositions.--[[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 19:32, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ***All hail G*nk! Sounds good to me. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 10:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ***What he said. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ***Three admin oppose votes = nomination failed? Although would like to see that number at two oppose votes, I can live with three. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ****No, I think it should be two now, three later, when we have more admins. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:35, 12 January 2008 (UTC) *****Two now three later is what would prefer too, at least for now... but like I said... I can live with three if that's what the rest wants. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ******Would a fraction not work better? That way we wouldn't have to update it as we grow. Otherwise, two now, three later works fine for me. Oh, and have we discussed how long voting will be open for? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:18, 12 January 2008 (UTC) *******I think we agreed on two or three weeks... don't know were or when (most likely IRC, I'll check my logs and see if I can find it)... but I remember we discussed it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC)